Integration Technology
What I learnt about technology integration ''' I learnt that technology integration is use of technological devices such as computer, tablets ,phones etc.These devices when integrated makes learning and teaching more easier and fun for children ,as it have the right tool to get students ready for the 21st century .Technology integration allows students to be more responsible for their own learning and teacher mostly being the facilitator. Technology is been used by students out of the classroom by students so when they get a change to used it within the classroom lesson that are thought will therefore been learnt through the use of technology integration. '''Essay on technology integration Technology integration is the use of technology tools in general content areas in education in order to allow students to apply computer and technology skills to learning and problem-solving .It also can support classroom instruction by creating opportunities for students to complete there assignments on the computer rather than with normal pencil and paper. Technology is deemed a ubiquitous part of children’s lives. It is transparent and have a lots of benefits when it is been used. Technology when integrated into the curriculum has revolutionizes the learning process and outcomes. Teacher who recognizes computers as problem solving tools change the way they teach. They move from a behavioral approach to a more constructivist approach. Technology integration also helps students to develop 21 st century skills which are necessity of today’s students. These 21 st century skills include personal and social responsibility, planning and critical thinking, reasoning and creativity, visualizing and decision making, knowing how and when to use technology and choosing the most appropriate tool for the task, etc.It also technology integration helps change the student/teacher roles and relationship, students take responsibility for their learning outcomes, while teachers become guide and facilitators. In addition according to Dale 1969 ,Dale argued for the development of new materials and methods of instruction. Dale promoted the potential of audiovisual materials, believing that they could provide vivid and memorable experiences and extend them regardless of the limitations of time and space. Thus, through the skillful use of radio, audio recording, television, video recording, painting, line drawing, motion picture, photograph, model, exhibit, poster, we can bring the world to the classroom. We can make the past come alive either by reconstructing it or by using records of the past. Dale believed that audiovisual materials could help students learn from others’ first-hand experience, or vicarious experience. Dale (1967) claimed, “Audiovisual materials furnish one especially effective way to extend the range of our vicarious experience” . Dale concluded that audiovisual materials could provide a concrete basis for learning concepts, heighten students’ motivation, encourage active participation, give needed reinforcement, widen student experiences and improve the effectiveness of other materials. Therefore Dale is saying when technology is integrated learning will indeed be easier. It can be concluded that technology integration has continue to prove itself as day by day it has been shown that when it is integrated within the classroom the learning outcomes are far more advance ,than when technology is not used ,whether we like it or not technology is everywhere. ' ' ' ' ' '